


I admit I'm not good at a one night stand

by Comixgal



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Clubbing, Demisexuality, Getting Together, M/M, demisexual fitz, gay stereotypes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-19
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2018-12-04 01:08:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11544270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Comixgal/pseuds/Comixgal
Summary: Circumstances bring Mack and Fitz together over and over.Or: There aren't enough demisexual characters in any fandom and obviously Fitz would be.Also: When you've got writer's block on every other story, obviously you just write a quick unedited one-off instead.





	I admit I'm not good at a one night stand

Fitz decided that he’d been too clever this time. This bar wasn’t the closest to Base, required a car, and had a steeper cover charge than most. He’d figured that it would be ideal to avoid running into anyone from work and, since it was closer to the city, might have a greater… variety… of clientele. At least three other men and five women from the Base had clearly had the same thought process. S.H.I.E.L.D. had never believed in Don’t Ask, Don’t Tell but that didn’t mean that Fitz wanted to bump into people from work on his night off in a gay club.

The scientist sat at the edge of a bar to take in the Thursday night scene. There were enough people dancing and drinking to make it feel more like a Friday or Saturday. The bartender was just attentive enough that Fitz wasn’t without a drink for long, but not so attentive that he felt like he was being watched or stalked.

“Hey baby.” A large man approached him. “Let me buy you a drink?”

Fitz tried to smile kindly. “That’s a kind offer. I promise I’m not your type, though.” To his surprise, the man’s grin broadened.

“It’s just a drink and maybe a dance. You’re cute. I’m not asking for anything else.” He slapped a twenty onto the bar with a, “Another of what he’s having and a whiskey and rye for me.”

Fitz shrugged. “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome, cutie.”

“Leo. My name’s Leo.”

“Leo. I like that. Like a little lion cub. Rawr. I’d rather call you Simba.”

Fitz’s hackles went up. “You can call me, ‘Definitely Not Interested’ and give that drink to someone else.” He just barely restrained himself from throwing the alcohol in the other man’s face. When had, _not asking for anything else_ turned into _just trying to get you into bed._?

~~~~~~

Mack shook off the groping hands of the third man to paw at him as he made his way to the bar. He already hated this place and didn’t know why he’d let Bobbi drag him along. He knew she just wanted a designated driver but he hadn’t been able to argue with her statement that, “You need to get out more! And get laid!”

It had been a long time for him, that was true. But he liked to think that he had discerning tastes and wasn’t going to fall into bed with just anyone. The truth was that it was just so much easier to avoid the hassle of finding a good partner.

“Just a seltzer.” He requested of the bartender after the guy finished making a whiskey and rye for someone at the end of the bar.

“D.D.?” The large man asked kindly.

“Yeah.” Mack shrugged.

“You must be from the Base.” The bartender said as he poured the drink. “We get a few from there every weekend.”

 _NOT_ what Mack wanted to hear.

“That’s a bit of a surprise. It isn’t a short drive.”

The other man smiled. “I think that’s the point.”

Yes, that was indeed, the point. And the reason Bobbi had chosen this location when she’d first been transferred. He frowned and hoped that this wasn’t some sort of awful matchmaking scheme she and Hunter had cooked up.

“You can call me, ‘Definitely Not Interested’ and give that drink to someone else.”

Mack’s head shot around. The words had a clipped accent that he recognized and a barely contained frustration that he’d unfortunately heard all too often.

“Shit.” The bartender gave Mack a quick nod before sliding gracefully towards the outburst.

Mack’s dark eyes followed Fitz’s slim body as it stalked away.

~~~~~

Fitz found a table at the edge of the dance floor behind a pillar where he could hide from every overconfident man who thought he would be an easy lay.

He startled when the bartender showed up, drink in hand.

“I’m sorry about Terry. He comes on strong and is really terrible at flirting. Have a drink on the house.”

“Thanks.” Fitz accepted the glass and let the bartender take his empty one. He continued to sip at the liquid, letting it calm his nerves as he watched the dancers. He was a little surprised to see Bobbi dancing among a group of women.

He was checking his phone for texts or emails when he heard, “Hey, papa, if you’re on the down-low, I’m into that. You can fuck me and leave me.”

Fitz cringed at the crudity of the come-on. He heard a low voice go even lower until it was nearly a growl.

“You should definitely leave now. I’m not interested in fucking you or anyone here.”

Leo didn’t wait to hear what the other man said. Gathering his courage, he leaned around a column to say, “Mack, over here.” He kicked a chair out as an invitation.

“Thanks, man.” Mack dropped into it.

“Looks like you’re having a rough night.” Fitz said by way of greeting.

Mack raised an eyebrow, “Yours doesn’t seem to be going any better.” He looked Fitz over, taking in the pants that weren’t tight enough and the shirt that should have had a few more buttons open.

Fitz shrugged at the comment and lifted his drink. “I’ll be fine.”

“I hope you’re not driving yourself home.”

“I’m not. I pick up a taxi in front of the Marriott two blocks up.”

“If you want a ride back, I’m here with Bobbi.”

Fitz looked up at the man. “Thanks. I think I’ll head back early, though. I’m done with this-,” he flapped his hands to encompass the entire club, “-nonsense.”

“You shouldn’t go home mad.” Mack said kindly. “It’ll just get you tense and worked up.”

“I’m not going home mad.” Fitz shot back angrily. “I’m going home alone and taking care of myself like a good little soldier.” He groaned internally, wishing he hadn’t said that to his fellow agent. For all he knew, Mack was just here as a friend for Bobbi. Plenty of folks brought straight friends with them to the bar -- It was convenient to have a designated driver and wingman.

“Well, I wouldn’t want you to miss out on that.” Mack said with an understanding smile. “But--” His next comment was cut off by Bobbi’s appearance.

“Hey, fellas!” She said breathlessly. “Having fun?”

Both men shrugged noncommittally.

“I found an after-party to go to. I’ll get back to Base on my own.” She whirled away when Mack nodded curtly.

“Let me buy you a drink for that rush job on the analytics you did last week. I just want to say thank you. Then, if you’re still here when I leave, you can get a ride back.”

Fitz considered this gesture. He could use another drink after the absurd flirtations of Mr. Simba back there but really preferred the thought of heading home. “Maybe some other time? I really won’t be good company right now. You should go dance.”

Mack didn’t push. “Sure thing. Some other time.”

~~~~~~

This was the definition of insanity. Fitz had let himself be dragged to the club again by Skye. On the up-side, the Saturday night crowd had a little more energy. On the down-side, the next person to offer to take him home and fuck him until he screamed was going to get a taser-pen to the genitals… right after Fitz created a taser-pen (he often thought that Bond’s Q had the right idea about gadgets).

He watched Mack wedge his way through a group of people to get to the bar. He was shedding twinks like raindrops, giving the cold shoulder to all but the most persistent, who were physically picked up and moved out of his way. This, Fitz noted, had the opposite effect than the one he thought Mack was going for. The ones he had to move grew more persistent, simpering and begging him to take them home.

Fitz made his own way to the bar and, with a judicious use of elbows ended up near Mack. “I’ll take that drink you offered. I’ll have a beer.” He said loud enough to be heard by the gathered throng. He also glared possessively around him, just to make his point. In softer tones he said, “Bobbi drag you here again?”

“Yeah.” Mack gritted through clenched teeth. “But at least this time I’m not driving.” He watched Fitz order his beer and the two moved to let others place their drink orders.

Fitz headed to the table that Skye had staked out. Once they’d put their glasses down on the high table, he looked up at Mack, “There are other clubs nearby. You don’t have to stay here. Bobbi can take care of herself.” The scientist pointed out.

Mack frowned at him. “This is the only gay bar.”

“Oh.” Fitz processed this comment. “So you’re not straight?”

With the sort of practiced nonchalance that came with being a queer man in the military, Mack shook his head, “No, I’m not.”

“So you’re in a relationship?” Fitz pushed.

Mack snorted. “No. Why would you think that?”

“Because you’re not interested in anyone here.” The smaller man pointed out. “That’s what you said to the… individual… who accosted you last time we were here. And you seem put out by your throng of adoring fans.” Leo gestured towards the room.

“Oh.” Mack took a drink. “Well, they want something I’m not interested in giving them. They’re not my type.”

Fitz snorted, “Welcome to the _Not-interested-in-what-you’re-offering_ club.” He held up his drink and waited for Mack to touch clink their bottles together.

“Oh yeah?” Mack looked down at him. “And what exactly do you mean by that?”

The man shrugged, “Nothing really.” He evaded, wishing he’d kept his mouth shut.

“Hey, man, you can’t claim solidarity and then keep that shit to yourself. Also, I don’t wanna hear about you going home to take care of yourself like a good little soldier. It’s too damn depressing.”

“You have no idea.” Fitz mumbled from behind his bottle. He really didn’t want to discuss his sexuality with anyone, much less his colleague.

Mack saw his opening. “I’ve got a pretty good idea. So tell me about it.”

Fitz took a long pull from his drink and blurted out, “I don’t enjoy penetration.” He immediately regretted the statement -- it didn’t accurately describe Fitz’s real situation and he hated the way Mack’s eyebrows seemed to travel all the way up his forehead.

“Oh.”

Pressing the cool glass against his burning cheeks, Leo grimaced. “Yeah, that’s what they all say.”

“They who?” Mack asked.

“They you.” Fitz retorted, suddenly not feeling at all well-disposed towards the man. “Muscle-bound, gym-obsessed, alpha-types who think everyone should fall over themselves for you.” He resisted the urge to whirl away and give in to his desire for a good dramatic storm-out.

Characteristically, Mack didn’t react to this outburst in the way Fitz was bracing for. “Hey man, that is all in your head,” he said. “If you’ll recall, I’m not interested in having anyone fall over themselves for me and I’m not going to judge someone for not liking to bottom.” He didn’t bother to refute the other statements because Fitz knew he was neither the alpha-type nor particularly gym-obsessed.

Scowling, Fitz had to agree based on the evidence he had seen. “Sorry.” He mumbled.

“Whatever.” Mack shrugged it easily away. He just managed to stop himself from suggesting Fitz needed to get laid to calm himself down. “Let me buy you another drink.”

Leo shook his head. “I should be buying you a drink,” he offered apologetically.

“You could do that,” Mack agreed companionably, “but then I wouldn’t have an excuse to head back to the bar and check out the room for you.”

“Check out the--” Fitz suddenly understood. “You want to help me pull?”

“Yeah, or get off,” Mack grinned, showing off his understanding of British slang and its difference from American euphemism, “It’ll be fun.”

Skye bounced over to the table, ruining Fitz’s chance to respond.

“Hey, fellas.” She said breathlessly. “Still coming back with me tonight?” She asked Fitz, “Or have you found someone to take to the hotel?”

Fitz blushed deep red.

“Hotel?” Mack asked, intrigued.

“I hacked the Marriott’s computer system and made sure there’s a room or two available for us if we don’t end up going back to the Base.” Skye admitted easily.

The larger man seemed torn between disapproval and fascination. “How often do you use them?”

Skye shrugged. “Me? From time to time. Fitz? Basically never unless he’s just too tired to head back to Base. This place doesn’t seem to have what he’s looking for.” She said it with the ease of a best friend who was too high on dancing endorphins or just-this-side of socially lubricated. She ignored Fitz’s blush.

“I’m already working on that.” Mack said conspiratorially, making Skye smile up at him, perfectly in accord with one another.

“Stay out of my sex life, please.” The engineer requested.

“Oh, it’s too late for that.” Mack teased.

Fitz excused himself rather than tell them that their search would prove fruitless. As he thought about it, he wasn’t all that put-out by Mack’s attention.

Mack, Skye, and Bobbi turned to him when he returned. “You’re in luck!” Skye said happily, “We’ve found someone for you.” They pointed to a small, fey man who was dancing in the middle of a large group.

The genius took a deep breath, feeling his anger mounting. “Did you just spend the last five minutes looking for someone smaller than me?”

Mack held up his hands in innocent surrender, “Not me, man.”

Fitz firmly grasped his temper -- it wasn’t Skye or Bobbi’s fault that they had fallen into the most common of gay stereotypes. Well… it was their fault, but they did not deserve his ire. He wished Jemma enjoyed clubbing more. She was too socially awkward to be a good wingman but would have at least said something about the other women’s misconception.

“I’m going to get smashed.” He said. “Please stop helping me.” He made his way to the bar and ordered two gin and tonics.

An hour later, he was definitely not going to make it home. He interacted with Skye just long enough to let her know that he was using the hotel room and then headed out the door.

“Hey!” Mack was behind him, coming up fast. “You’re in no condition to go anywhere on your own.”

He was weaving just a little but not so much that he couldn’t make it safely to the hotel that was just a few blocks away. This was a safe part of town. “I don’t need your help.” He said sullenly.

“Is it a king?” Mack asked.

Fitz blinked, thrown by the non-sequitur. “What?”

“Does Skye get you rooms with a king-sized bed, two twins, or a queen?” Mack asked more clearly.

“King.” Fitz responded, wondering where this was going.

“Can I crash with you?”

The engineer looked up... and up... at Mack, and then quickly back at the sidewalk when he started to veer dangerously. “Why?” He asked suspiciously. “I don’t need you to take care of me and I’ll be sober again in a few hours. I’m just going to watch some bad telly and drink water.”

Mack looked a little uncomfortable. “The guy who asked if I was on the down-low came back after you went for drinks. He wouldn’t leave me alone. I said you were my boyfriend and ran after you.”

Leo sighed but couldn’t blame the man -- Fitz himself had pretended possessiveness of Mack to try to help him out earlier that evening. “No worries.”

Mack hung back while Fitz arranged for the room. He followed the shorter man into the elevator and to the room on the 3rd floor.

Fitz, for his part, completely ignored Mack as he ducked into the bathroom, shut the door, and turned on the hot water. He came back out wearing a thick robe. His clothes were in a laundry bag. “I’m putting this out to be washed for tomorrow morning. Should I wait?”

It took Mack less than two seconds to make up his mind - he would love clean clothes for the morning and a shower right now would feel fantastic. “Yeah. Give me a sec.”

If the engineer was at all bothered by Mack’s terry-cloth covered body, he made no indication as he flipped through the channels on the television.

“Oh! How it’s made!” Mack said, catching sight of a rerun.

Fitz shrugged and tossed over the remote. Mack caught it and also accepted the bottle of water the engineer handed him.

“Thanks, man.”

Leo just grunted as he started doing something on his phone. Mack knew the other man could easily get lost in his work and was happy to sit in silence. He kept an eye on the smaller man’s water intake but saw that Fitz sipped water at regular intervals.

“So, uh, you okay with me sleeping naked?” Mack asked two hours later.

“Hmmm?” Fitz looked up from his phone. “I’ve seen you naked before.” Was all he said before turning back to his phone.

Quite a few thoughts went through the mechanic’s mind at that simple statement. He landed on - “Sure, but that was before we were both out to each other.”

Fitz shrugged, “Are you uncomfortable?”

“Not really.” Mack said. “I’m just used to people being intimidated by my size.”

Smirking at the unintended double-entendre, Fitz looked the man up and down. “I appreciate the concern. Will my phone’s light keep you up?”

“Naw.” Mack pulled the covers up over his shoulders and promptly fell asleep.

~~~~~~

It might have been Mack’s imagination but Fitz seemed to warm up to him over the next few weeks. Missions kept them all from being able to go out to the club but every time Mack and Fitz interacted, the Scotsman’s surly snark seemed to diminish. It was especially noticeable when they disagreed on the best course of action and Mack had to expend significantly less energy in keeping Fitz calm.

Skye and Jemma seemed to notice Fitz’s improved mood as well.

“Are you getting laid?” Skye finally asked him while they were all resting after a mission.

“No!” Fitz scowled.

Jemma launched into a lecture about the gendered implications and stereotypes behind assuming that someone in a good mood was finally “getting some”. She was only silenced by May’s arrival - the woman had made clear that she was not interested in chatter when she wanted a drink.

With a sly smile, Skye followed May out of the room.

Jemma sat down with a huff.

“Come out with us this weekend.” Mack invited. “We’ve all been promised a few days off.”

“No thank you.” She said primly. “I don’t like clubs or dancing. Besides, I have some experiments I would like to complete.”

Mack made eye contact with Fitz who shook his head slightly. The other man took the cue and did not push the scientist.

Simmons smiled teasingly, “So what has brought on this better mood?” She asked Fitz.

The mechanic stayed silent, also wanting to hear the response.

Flustered and obviously annoyed, Fitz stood, “Maybe I am getting laid and just didn’t feel like dealing with Skye’s nosiness.” He grabbed another beer and fled.

Jemma turned to Mack, “Did you know about this? Who could it be?” If she noticed the slightly stunned look on the large man’s face, she ignored it.

Mack shrugged. “I don’t know. We haven’t had any time off the Base in almost two weeks. So someone here? Ward? Hunter? Coulson?”

Jemma was shaking her head. “Ward’s not attracted to men. Hunter is equal-opportunity but monogamous and the last time I heard he was with that tech from the third floor. And Fitz’s unrequited crush on Coulson is nothing to Coulson’s unrequited crush on the Avengers.”

“Who else is there?” Mack asked.

“I can’t think of anyone.”

“Could be someone we don’t know. Or a woman?” Mack fished a bit.

Jemma shook her head. “It’s not likely to be a woman. Or someone we don’t know. And he doesn’t really do one-night stands.”

Mack looked at her. “You seem to know a lot about his extracurricular activities.”

Simmons nodded, “We’ve always been close.”

“So he’s really not into one-night stands?”

Jemma gave him a funny look. “Doing research to set him up with someone?”

The mechanic smiled easily. “I promised Skye I’d help find someone for him.”

Jemma threw her hands up in the air, “Good luck!”

Mack favoured her with his wide grin, “Thanks.”

~~~~~~

“Leo, man, come help me with Lola.” Mack shouted through the engineer’s door. “Coulson says she needs a check-up and you’re the best person to ask.”

“Go away!” Fitz called back.

“Can’t, I’ve got orders and I need your help.”

“I’m supposed to have the afternoon off!”

Mack shrugged, “No you aren’t! Jemma said your experiments are processing and that you’re free.”

A disheveled head popped around the door. “I set up those experiments specifically so I’d have the afternoon off. Let me go back to bed.”

“Do you have someone here?” Mack asked, hearing noises from the bedroom.

“No!” Fitz hurriedly assured. “I was just reviewing videos of the work in lab before I take a nap.” He sighed. “Let me turn it off and I’ll come help with Lola.”

As the engineer opened the door to his bedroom, Mack thought he heard the familiar sound of his own deep laugh. When-? Hmmmmmm. What purpose would Leo have for watching the video from last Tuesday’s afternoon spent calibrating equipment?

Running his hands through his hair, Leo exited the bedroom. “Let’s go.”

“Did I interrupt something?”

“Not really.” Fitz sighed.

“Is Skye dragging you to the club this weekend?” Mack asked.

“Will you be there?” Fitz asked instead of immediately answering.

Nodding, the taller man said, “Skye and Bobbi want to go and apparently I have to go with them.”

The engineer smiled, “I was treated to the same logic.”

“See you there, then? I’m looking forward to relaxing.”

Fitz glanced quickly back towards his rooms. “Relaxing. Right.” He hurried forward towards the garage, hoping Mack hadn’t caught the slip in his attention.

~~~~~~

Leo nursed a drink while watching his friends dance. They had gone all out in dressing up for their first night out in weeks. The engineer had to blink through the dazzling bounce of light off sequined dresses that artfully concealed the weapons that Bobbi and Skye kept. Mack also looked good, he admitted to himself. He liked the larger man. A lot. He often found himself thinking about Mack during his more private moments. With a shake and a frown, he tried to get those thoughts out of his head.

“Leo? Is that you?”

Fitz spun around at the familiar voice.

***

“Who is that talking to Fitz?” Mack asked Skye.

She looked over as she danced and shrugged. “No idea. They seem to know each other, though.”

“How do you figure?” The larger man wondered.

Skye glanced over again. “Look at how close Fitz is letting him stand. He normally insists on more room. Oooh, looks like they’re heading out to the hotel.”

Mack glared at the man who was leading Fitz out by the hand. The engineer was chatting animatedly and even laughed at something the other man said.

“You’re just gonna let him leave with someone you don’t know?” Mack demanded.

Both Bobbi and Skye frowned at him. “He’s a big boy.” Bobbi said, “It’s not our job to chaperone him.”

Mack tried to squash the spike of jealousy he felt and went back to dancing.

~~~~~~

“You’re late.” Mack said as Fitz walked into the room.

The smaller man flopped onto a couch. “Long night.”

Mack didn’t want to hear it. “While you were out doing… whatever it was you were doing, we got a piece of tech that needs examining.” He pointed with his soldering iron towards the engineer’s desk.”

“Great!” Fitz hurried over to examine the specs.

They worked in silence for an hour before Jemma walked in. “Where were you off to last night?” She asked her best friend. 

“Reed was at the club. He had a new prototype he wanted to show me. We were in his lab all night. I helped him with some of the calculations. We should bring him in to discuss his work.”

Mack caught Jemma’s meaningful glance at him.

“That’s all? Just working in the lab all night?” Jemma asked innocently.

“Oh sure, I forgot to mention the blowie and that he let me bum him over the workbench.” Leo responded sarcastically, purposefully using the British slang.

Jemma waved a hand airily at him, “Well now I know you’re lying. Reed’s pretty vocal about his preference for hot bears who like to bottom.”

“Instead of frigid twinks who like to top?” Leo grimaced, “Yeah, I’d noticed.” His shoulders slumped.

“Time to find a more available person on which to have an intellectual crush.” Jemma teased lightly.

Fitz glowered. “Easier said than done. Reed’s brilliant.”

Jemma kissed his cheek. “So are you.” She left with a quick wave to Mack.

Leo returned to the tech on his table with a scowl.

Mack watched the smaller man’s tension ebb away as he became engrossed in his tests.

A few hours later, they both seemed to come back to the real world. Mack stood and cracked his back. Fitz pulled off his work goggles with a groan.

“Join me for dinner tonight?” Mack asked.

Fitz’s head snapped up. “What? Why?”

“‘Cause I like your company.” Mack tried to be nonchalant.

“That’s it?” Leo frowned at him in distrust.

“Dude, it’s your choice. Come have dinner if you want.”

Fitz watched the mechanic walk away and realized he was staring at the man’s ass. He sighed, well, that explained why he’d felt the urge to masturbate when listening to videos of their work in the garage. Mack had apparently crossed the threshold from colleague and friend to possible sexual partner. And Jemma had already guessed.

~~~~~~

Still expecting an ulterior motive and not entirely certain what he was going to do about his new awareness of the man, Fitz knocked tentatively on Mack’s door.

“Come in!”

Fitz squashed the annoyance that Mack hadn’t opened the door for him. Then he had to remind himself that this was _not_ a date and it made sense for Mack not to treat him any differently than he had earlier that day.

Mack had a nice little apartment. Fitz found him finishing up a salad in the kitchen.

“Hey, dude. Grab whatever you want to drink out of the fridge.”

Leo chose a beer. “Anything for you?”

“One from the door.” He nodded at the beer that Leo held up. “Thanks.”

Fitz wandered around the kitchen, staring into the salad bowl and then into the pots on the stove.

“Lentil ragout.”

“Smells good.” Fitz said.

Mack smiled. “Thanks. It keeps for days and freezes pretty well so I can have a few meals at hand if I need them.”

“Practical.” Fitz said.

Dinner was served five minutes later. Mack talked about Lola and the possibility of reverse engineering her to create an entire fleet of flying cars. Fitz got into the idea and enjoyed talking through their plan and the tech available to them. “Some of Reed’s ideas might be useful for scanning Lola”

“Cool. Who is this Reed guy anyway? I saw you leave with him last night. Thought you might have been heading out for a night of fun.”

“It _was_ fun.” Fitz said defensively.

“I wish you’d invited me. You know how much I love cool tech.”

Fitz blushed. “I was hoping it would turn into something _more_ fun.”

Mack nodded. “Sorry, man. That’s rough.”

“Yeah, well you heard Jemma.”

“Yeah. I heard what you said too. Why’d you call yourself a frigid twink, dude?”

Fitz shrugged and took another bite of his salad. “It’s what I am.”

“First of all, that’s basically an oxymoron. And secondly, it seems like a crappy way to describe yourself.”

“It doesn’t bother me.” Fitz looked into Mack’s frowning face. “Listen, I’m demisexual - I’m not sexually attracted to people until I have a good connection with them. I have to get to know them and like them before I can even consider getting aroused enough to have sex with them.”

Mack was listening carefully to this explanation.

“More precisely, I’m demi-homosexual so I’m really only attracted to men. And like I told you before, I don’t care to be on the receiving end of penetration.”

The larger man thought for a bit. “So this thing you have with Reed is…?”

“Never going to happen.” Leo huffed. “Back when Reed thought he might branch out a bit and wanted to spend some ‘fun’ time with me, I didn’t know him well enough to want that. Now that I do want that, he’s decided I’m not his type. He wants to be ‘just friends.’ Story of my life, really.”

“Would you go out with me?” Mack asked.

Leo stared at him. “Pardon?”

“You heard me. I’m asking if you feel like you know me well enough to start dating me.”

“So you’ve heard everything I’ve just told you and you want to date me. That’s unexpected.”

“And unwelcome?” Mack prodded.

“No.” Fitz admitted quietly. “But I prefer to top and you are--”

“Blessed with a sensitive prostate and complete lack of shame about it.” Mack grinned.

Fitz laughed at this revelation. “You’re serious?” He finally asked.

“Yeah. I’m really into you.”

They grinned at one another.

“Let’s go out this weekend then go to the hotel.” Leo blushed. “I’ve been thinking about you for a while now. I wouldn’t mind spending some ‘fun’ time with you.”

“How do you feel about kissing?” Mack asked.

“Big fan.” Fitz responded, leaning over the table.

Mack kissed him gently while cupping his neck in one large hand. “Saturday night work for you?”

“Yeah.” Fitz breathed. That sounded perfect.


End file.
